


the misfortunes of assumptions and britpop

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, References to Depression, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Sam thinks he's alone now, so he takes a shower. And of course, to fill the silence, he does some singing.





	the misfortunes of assumptions and britpop

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is a Tiffany reference in the summary. Sue me. This is cheesy and I love/hate it very much. More love, obviously. Tumblr Sastiel prompt, "Sastiel + Sam thinks he's alone and starts singing. Cass hears him."

The shower was cold when Sam first stepped inside. He pulled the curtain closed behind him, keeping a few feet from the shower head until the water splashing at his feet warmed up. Then Sam stepped under the water, letting it rain down on him. He'd been in bed for a few days; that last case didn't go too well. The woman, Amy Washington was her name. They couldn't save her.

But it wasn't just Amy Washington. This happened every once in a while, and never truly went away. That feeling of rotting, cynical dread never left the back of Sam's mind. He'd accidentally found a case while browsing a news site, though, so he had to get up at some point or another. Forcing himself to get up and take care always got results. Sam had already eaten lunch and cleaned up his room before he hit the showers.

The water got into Sam's ears, blocking out the noise of the water hitting the shower tiles. Everything was muffled now, like he'd been swallowed up and carried away. He didn't like that. Sam turned around, trying to think of a song- a simple auditory distraction. He couldn't dodge the thought that even a simple shower was a mental chore.

Finally, something came to him. Sam wasn't great at singing, and he probably hadn't heard this song in about twenty years. But he'd try. "Today is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you," he started.

Ah, yes. Wonderwall by Oasis. A song that had gotten him through the last couple years of high school. At that point it was a few years old, and Sam had probably heard it a million times before. For some reason, it always just made him feel better. There wasn't really an explanation for it besides that.

"And all the lights that lead us there are blinding," Sam belted out. "There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me!"

There was a faint knock on the bathroom door, stopping Sam dead in his tracks- and the chorus. "Sam?" he heard. It was Cas.

Quickly, Sam reached down and turned off the shower taps. "Yeah, Cas- hey. What's up?" Sam called, trying to act casual.

"I'm back," Castiel said after a moment. Even through the door, this was awkward.

"Yeah, yeah... I know that," Sam said. He added a mumbled 'now', scrunching his face up in embarrassment.

There was a long pause. "Were you singing, Sam?" Cas asked.

"I'll stop," Sam said.

"That wasn't the intent of the question- you're actually... alright at it," Castiel said. Even if the angel couldn't see him, Sam's face still turned visibly confused.

"Thanks...?"

"You're welcome, Sam. I do believe that... you are my Wonderwall." Cas laughed after he said that. A genuine laugh. Those were very, very rare.

"I'm going to go back to showering now," Sam announced stiffly. He heard footsteps walking away from the bathroom door, waiting until it was silent again to turn the water back on.

Castiel was probably just joking. Even though he did know the connotations of that joke, thanks to pop culture brain dump- he was definitely just joking. Right?

Sam grabbed a bottle of shampoo off of the wire basket hanging in the shower. He lathered the soap in his hands. "And maybe," he mumbled absentmindedly, "You're gonna' be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my Wonderwall."


End file.
